Breeding
Requirements To send a request: * Between the 8th and 22nd of each month. * Both parents must be in the same location. * Your horse must have their mood above 50% * Your horse must have at least 10AP * Mare must be no more than 1.3 hands taller than the Stallion * Mare must be no more than 2.3 hands shorter than the stallion * The mare is not in a cooldown period. * Parents must not share any ancestors in their visible pedigrees. To accept a request: * Your horse must have their mood above 50% * Your horse must have at least 10AP Fertility Each horse and donkey is given a randomly generated fertility score between 50 and 100 where 100 is most fertile. Mules naturally have much lower fertility scores, between X and Y. To determine the chance of a successful breeding, combine the fertility of the two parents and divide by two. For example: * the Stallion has 50 fertility * the Mare has 100 fertility * 50+100= 150 * 150/2= 75% chance of conception Pregnancy Pregnancy lasts for 21 days. After 21 days, the requesting player receives the foal if they have enough character slots. If the requesting player does not have enough character slots, the foal will be available for adoption. Until birth, the players of a foal's parents will have the opportunity to adopt it through the foal rescue link on the sidebar. If neither parents claim the foal, it will go up for site-wide adoption on its intended due date. If after one game year the foal is not adopted, it will be erased from the site since it was never technically born. After pregnancy, the mare has a cooldown period of 2 weeks. During this time, she cannot send or receive breeding requests. Genetics Your foal will inherit its build, coat, patterns, and modifiers from its parents. Special markings are not inheritable, however there is a small, random chance that a foal or newly created character will have one. Non-inheritable markings are: brindle, birdcatcher spots, bend-or spots, chimera, gulastra plume, lacing, manchado, and reverse brindle. Foals are created at the time of breeding. This means that if you change genetics (as will an Add-A-Gene item) of either parent between breeding and birth, it will not affect the foal. Praying for a Foal On the 15th of each month, a link to celebrate the Festival of Fertility will appear on the Location Page. When clicking on this link, you will be able to choose an unrelated adult horse in your faction to pray with. Once you make the request, the other horse's player will be notified you would like to pray with them for a foal. If they accept, the gods will decide if the couple should be blessed with a special foal from the gods! Praying for a foal is different than regular breeding in several ways: * Prayer foals do not inherit their looks from their parents.They are born with completely random genes, markings, and builds. They do, however, inherit stats and aptitudes from their parents just like a regular foal would. * Parents may be of the same sex. * Fertility has no effect on the chance of a successful prayer, except that fertility must be at least 1. (Zero fertility horses raised by Sapienta's Secret cannot get foals through prayer) * If the prayer is successful, the foal will appear instantly and without pregnancy. If the prayer is not successful, both horses will get a boost in faith. * Prayer foals cannot be put in unborn adoptions. * The player requesting a prayer foal will receive the foal and must have an open character slot. * Horses can only pray once per festival and will incur a breeding cooldown of one week (both mares and stallions). Chrysos Items There are two chrysos items that affect breedings. Instant Birth: Upon use will birth the foal of your active character. If your active character is a stallion, it will birth the foal closest to being born. Skip Cooldown: Allows a mare on to skip the cooldown period after birth, allowing her to breed again without waiting.